Never Forget
by Marie-xx
Summary: Existing in a new world with the Avengers, Dana notices the world around her crumble as civilisation begins reject the notion of 'special abilities'. With a past she can't remember and a future that seems to be unthreading at the seams, it becomes apparent Dana must exist, reluctantly, in the present.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, please review!**

Waking up, her hand lying upon his pecks, Dana nestles her body closer to Steve's. Her lilac eyes blink awake, as she sees Steve staring at her.

"That's creepy" Dana states, "Do I even want to know how long you've been looking at me?"

"Long enough" he purrs quietly, kissing her warm forehead. Dana laughs, pulling her naked body away from his and arising from the covers. She wraps a thin, white sheet around her olive tinted skin.

"I was thinking about taking the day off, going to town maybe?" Dana ponders aloud, pulling her long purple hair out a messy bun.

"You can't. Stark said we have something planned, something to do with the press."

Dana turns her body around to Steve, her head tilted to the side. The rosiness of her cheeks radiate against the morning sun that is shining through the balcony doors.  
"I don't _do_ press remember. Media coverage is where I opt out."

"I genuinely think if another woman opened their arms to the public…" Steve begins, for the hundredth time. Dana rises to her feet, stretching her arms, allowing the sheet to fall to the floor.

"I told you, Cap'…" she sighs, walking around the double bed and towards the en-suite, "I'm not a super hero. I'll help you as far as I can in recruitment but other than that, I'm out."

Steve climbs out of bed in his boxers, his eyes round and full, fluttering towards Dana. "Just imagine it…" Steve begins, reaching out, grabbing Dana by the waist. "All those young girls, who can do those special things, realises a girl like you…"

"Steve drop it" Dana yanks out of Captain America's arms, stepping back. "I'm going to have a shower. I'll meet you downstairs."

Turning her back on him, Dana walks into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Sitting on a bench outside, Dana glances toward the meeting room, noticing Steve and Tony engaging in an intense conversation.

She crosses her legs, the summer breeze washing over her face gently. Wearing a light-fitted blue summers dress, Dana tilts her head back. Pulling a pack of cigarettes out of the purse beside her feet.

"Thought you quit?" a voice trails toward her.

Dana smirks, lighting the cigarette in her mouth, before gesturing the pack toward Clint. He shakes his head before taking the seat next to her.

"The wife… she'll have my balls."

"I thought she already did?" Dana questioned, laughing. Smoke floating out of her throat.

Clint chuckles, resting his elbows on his knees, looking out at the open garden in front of them.

"Yeah, s'pose you're right," he sighs, "wouldn't have it any other way though."

Dana nods, taking another drag on her cigarette, listening sizzling of the fire.

"We're taking the heat you know, from the outside world" Clint murmurs, leaning back. "Seems good old American's aren't too pleased with our work."

"They were never going to understand." Dana replies quickly.

Clint nods, his forehead creasing into wrinkles.  
"Ah, fuck it." He groans grabbing the packet on Dana's legs.

"Don't even think about it" a voice creeps from behind. Dana smirks, taking another drag. "She will kill you."

Natasha saunters up slowly, her black heeled boots clinking on the floor. "Cap wants to see you Clint. Wouldn't keep him waiting."

Clint drops the packet back to Dana before getting up and leaving. Dana stomps on her finished cigarette before pulling out another one to light.

"Going heavy today?" Natasha asks, replacing the seat in which Clint resided in. Dana nods without replying. "What's got you in a knot?"

Dana glances back at the empty meeting room, noticing Steve and Tony's absence.

"It's only going to get worse you know? People hate what they don't understand, they despise what they can't control."

"A risk we gotta' take to do the right thing" Natasha says firmly, cracking her knuckles. Dana drags on the cigarette.

"What is the right thing?"

Natasha glances to the side, a wave of irritation flooding into her eyes.

"You may have turned the Avengers down, but you didn't turn Steve down" she states.

"Maybe I should've both…"

Natasha's face crumples in confusion, but the sound of Steve's footsteps interrupts the conversation.

"Hey you two" Steve calls out walking half way down the steps. The two women look back at him, "we need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Tony and Steve stand at the front of the room, glancing back at Natasha and Dana. Their eyes hopeful and glistening.

"Well, what do you think?" Tony asks, bursting the silence.

"It's a bit of a risk…" Natasha hums.

"It's moronic" Dana huffs, her eyebrows narrowing. "You want us to go into a school and recruit?"

"Not just _any_ school. Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted." Tony reiterates again.

"They could be a school full of Power Rangers and I still would stand by my point." Dana stands from the chair she was sitting in, wishing another fag was in her hand. She notices Steve's face turn to confusion at the term Power Ranger. "Tony it's a school…with children."

"It is risky Stark, I mean, trusting sixteen-year old kids?" Natasha hesitates.

"But they're not just sixteen, they're god-like! One can walk through walls, one can teleport…" Tony exclaims.

"Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you?" Dana hisses, turning her back on the pair before whipping her head around. "S.H.I.E.L.D is falling apart right in front of your god-damn eyes, the public want to flay you alive and your answer is to go to school and hope some prepubescent children can save the day?"

"It's the best we got. We haven't seen Banner in god-knows how long. Thor is probably in a different dimension. Clint has got children!" Tony starts.

"Oh yeah of course, you going to ask them if they wanna' join the Avengers and play with the team?" Dana spits, running her fingers through her hair.

"We have to give something a go, we're running out of time and the people's patience. Maybe some new faces to the Team is what we need." Steve murmurs beside Tony.

Dana scoffs, rolling her eyes, looking at the wall.

"You've got a lot of opinions for our team considering your reluctance to join it" Tony points out.

"You're the one asking _me_ to recruit these kids, so yeah Tony, I'm going to have a damn opinion!"

"Guys cool it, yeah?" Natasha exhales. "Maybe we should just take a look, the age range is up to eighteen right? Some of the teachers there…"

"Yes! Brilliant!" Tony claps, grinning, before crossing his arms happily.

"Dana, we're not asking children to fight on the front line. We're asking those who have the capacity to make a decision, make one. We'll have procedures…" Steve speaks softly. Dana notices the reluctance in his voice too.

Gritting her teeth, Dana looks in between the three.

"Fine, I'll take a look, but I swear to _god_ Tony…"

"Brilliant!" Tony claps, smirking "Well let's get a move on, Charles has invited us four to take a lovely gander at the school because we are interested in what their motives are as parents with children with special abilities!" Tony blurts quickly.

Dana opens her eyes widely in disgust, Natasha sighs and Steve's face goes red from embarrassment.

"You are fucking kidding me?" Dana says, looking at Steve.

"It was the only way Charles would let us on the property… he kinda' has a strict rule against 'no Government' interference."


End file.
